


At Your Convenience

by Skywe



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywe/pseuds/Skywe
Summary: Bonnie has had a hard time sleeping lately, so she stays up to reset her schedule. She goes to the local 24/7 convenience store where she meets the cashier who she can't seem to get out of her head. Oh, whatever with she do in this little predicament she has found herself in!?
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	At Your Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy so this is literally the first fic I have ever written so, please let me know how I can improve anything. Thank you so much for reading <3

Bonnie was always one to wake up early and go to bed early, but recently, she couldn’t quite get to sleep at night. She always thought of ways she could be more productive with her day to get more work done. It may give her some good ideas sometimes, but it mostly just feeds into a cycle of her not sleeping than not waking up on time, which leads to yet again not sleeping on time. It is quite annoying, so she decided she wouldn’t go to bed at all to put herself back on a regular schedule.   
As she went out to the kitchen to get another cup of water, she saw her roommate, Lady, and Lady’s boyfriend, Jake, in the living room snuggled up and flipping through Netflix, “Hey, what are you guys doing up? I thought you would be asleep already. It's already 3 am.”   
Lady responded, “We couldn’t sleep, sooo we thought we would watch a movie,” she took a pause and poked Jake in the ribs playfully, “but this man CAN NOT for the life of him pick one!”   
“Hey!” Jake said, faking a hurt expression. “I'm trying to pick the very best for you, my love,” He then kissed the top of her hand acting as if they were at some fancy ball or something; Lady rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle.  
Bonnie, at this point, had tuned them out. She felt terrible because she was honestly jealous of her best friend's relationship, the way they could have fun together, and ugh, it just felt like they were too perfect together. Every relationship she had been in has felt like it was forced, and e was an outsider in it. She had never liked any of the guys she had dated. She just felt like she had to because they wanted her. She always thought she would be alone forever; when she started to go to college, she has tried dating guys, but every time the same thing happens, she doesn’t like them.   
Two years of her trying to find a guy she can actually like, wait, she suddenly thought, what if I don’t like men. It hit her like a fucking train; for someone so smart, she was somehow very dumb when it came to figuring herself out. She stopped in her tracks and thought about her life. She had never liked a single boy; she was always just good friends with them. “Holy shit,” she suddenly spat out. Jake and Lady both looked at her in confusion. “Bonnie, what you are doing over there” Jake questioned   
“Oh I um I just realized something, I uh I think I need to go on a walk,” Bonnie said, shuffling to get her shoes on as fast as possible, “Ok just make sure you’re back safe, don’t want my best friend to go missing,” Lady said.  
-  
Bonnie always liked to take walks to clear her head when she was facing a problem. The movement got more blood to her head, made her think better. But this walk, well more like speed jog, wasn’t very thinky; it was a replay of her whole life with a new perspective. Everything was suddenly snapping into place; she was always so nervous around girls, the way her heart would flutter when she would see a pretty girl, her disinterest in boys, she finally put it all together. Maybe this was what was bothering her so much her subconscious had already figured it out, but she was just too dense to realize it. Her next realization was that she was starving, but the 24-hour store was right around the corner, so she decided she would go there.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short mostly because I'm writing it at 5 am and haven't slept! But I really hope you enjoy it!!


End file.
